Eyelash Wishes
by SpikedDreams
Summary: Just be brave,Just listen to me,Your heart gives mine reason to beat now-all american rejects. Kurt's mom always told him to be careful what you wished for,he just didn't expect for the fates to twist it this much. Mpreg!Kurt and Badboy!Blaine
1. prolouge

**_Disclaimer:we dont own nothing but the idea_**

**_This is a collab between whydontwejustplayitonkazoos and me,it's also on scarvesandcoffee hope you enjoy :) R&R_**

_Awake awake 2 more weeks, And I m turning to fade, The world still turns What makes sense_

Kurt had woken up that morning to the same alarm, to the same tastefully decorated room, to the same hustle and bustle of the Hudmel family home as everyone struggled to get up and out of of the house. He had the same daydreams of his boyfriend, his usual anticipation for Glee club later that afternoon, and the same feelings of trepidation as he passed the dumpsters as he had any other day. An ordinary day in all.

_And all things close, All I wish, Never change these distances_

Kurt and Blaine came stumbling into the empty Hudmel household,Lips attached to one another, only seperating when the need for air became to curly haired boy wrapped his hands around the brunnete's waist,holding him tight and backing him into the wall,thrusting his pierced tongue into the others mouth."mmmppphh" Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth "lets take this upstairs,huh?" Blaine pulled back and looked into Kurt's nothing but lust and love in the taller boys eyes,Blaine picked him up bridal style and carried him up the stairs to bedroom. As they dropped down onto the mattress, clothes began to disappear and inhibitions were shed. Blaine reaches over to the bedside table, but Kurt grabs his wrist, whispering huskily "No, I just want to feel you". Blaine just nods, only too eager to oblige.

_Just be brave, Just listen to me, Your heart gives mine reason to beat, Now_

That night as they became lost in a heady haze of heat and love, neither boy was aware of the reprecussions their actions would bring. Neither of them knew that that night was the one that would change their lives forever. Kurt woke up the next morning, with the same alarm, the same buzzing family, the same dreamy thoughts of his boyfriend, still blissfully unaware what was to come.

_ And shadows blend one last_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N WOW YOU GUYS! the response to this stroy has been amazing! thanks for all the reviews on both fanfiction and scarvesandcoffee, A and me are so grateful! so we got the next chapter up quicker than planned,Enjoy R&R**

2 months later;

Blaine walked down the halls of McKinley High, leather jacket over his shoulder and skateboard under his elbow. He hadn't seen Kurt all morning and his boyfriend wasn't answering his phone, saying Blaine was worried was an understatement, he had been worried about Kurt for a few weeks, he had been constantly throwing up and tired. He kept trying to get Kurt to visit a doctor, but after all that happened with his mom and then his dad, he was still afraid of hospitals.

The bell rang and students scattered to their classes, promptly avoiding even looking at the bad boy the wrong way. When everyone made it into their classrooms, Blaine noticed that two other girls were standing by the girls bathroom door whispering .Walking closer, Blaine realized it was his best friend Santana Lopez, and Kurt's best friend Tina Cohen-Chang.

"Hey Sanny, Cohen-Chang, what's wrong?" Blaine asked as he neared them. Santana looked relieved as he got nearer to the two.

"Oh thank god Anderson-" she breathed out "Your boy's blowing chunks in the bathroom again, man-hands and Beyonce are in there with him, and my phones off, I've been waiting for you to show up."

The second she finished talking, Blaine was running into the bathroom-girls only be damned-to see his love. Kurt was leaning over the porcelain bowl in the first stall retching while Rachel and Mercedes rubbed his back and kept whispering to him. Blaine's eyes watered up watching Kurt get sick again. Rachel turned when she heard someone open the door, and ushered him in, seeing as her and Mercedes were two out of the four New Directions that actually liked him.

Kneeling beside Kurt as he finished losing his stomach, he let a tear fall."Kurt, honey please let me take you to the hospital, please" Kurt's response was only to nod seemingly giving in, no longer having any strength to fight it.

00000000000000000000000000000

It took two hours to get to Lima Memorial, and then they had to sit in the waiting room for an hour, but finally they were called to their room. Kurt had thrown up five more times since they had left the school, and Rachel had had Finn call Burt and let him know why Kurt and Blaine left school.  
After getting Kurt's vital signs, the doctor came into the room."Ah, you must be , I'm , I'll be your doctor today. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and ill" Kurt groaned, another wave of nausea washing over him.

"It's understandable, now we ran some blood tests and , are you aware you re a carrier?" The boys looked at each other.

"A...what?" Kurt asked, Blaine squeezing his hand tighter.

"this is a personal question,but are you sexually active?" Kurt blushed a bright red,and Blaine chocked a laugh at his boyfriends expression.

"Um...yes" Kurt stuttered out.

"Well , how much exactly do you know about male pregnancies?"

Blaine's jaw dropped and Kurt raised an eyebrow, "A little bit, I mean everyone knows the basics but I don't see what that's got to do with- OH MY GOD!"

It finally sank in, what the doctor had been hinting at, the sympathetic looks the nurses had shot him, and the throwing up- morning sickeness, he corrected himself. Holy crap, morning sickness.

"I'm pregnant?"

"It would appear so. I double-checked both the urine and blood sample you gave us, and they both came back positive."  
For a moment, everything was utterly silent, then Kurt started laughing uncontrollably.  
"Oh, gosh. This can't be happening, I'm being 'Punk'd', right?" The laughter quickly turned to sobs, "What is everyone gonna think? How do I tell them? How am I gonna tell my Dad? Oh, god."

After that everything Kurt said became incoherent and Blaine, who was still in a state of shock, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. The Doctor quietly left the room, sensing that they would need a moment before he talked to them further.  
Eventually, Kurt's tears lessened and he leaned back to look at his boyfriend, at the eyes that were surprisingly still full of love and kindness and... awe? No, that can't be right, he must be imagining things. "I'm so, sorry, Blaine. I jus-hmmph"

His words were cut off as Blaine rushed forward to press his lips to Kurt's.

"Hey, shh." He whispered when he pulled away, wiping Kurt's tears away with his thumb. "This isn't anyone's fault, it's natural. And screw what everyone else thinks, okay? Because you know what?" He paused, making sure Kurt was looking directly into his eyes as he spoke, "We're gonna be dads."  
And with that, Kurt smiled for the first time since they had gotten the news. Because Blaine was right. They had each other, and they had a family on the way. A family. It had always been something Kurt wasn't sure he'd ever have. It was something he'd wished for, but never thought about too seriously, because it had never truly been a reality. But now it was. He was pregnant._ This was real_. It was all really happening.


	3. Chapter 2

a/n you guys! the responce to this stroy has been absolutely _AMAZING_! me and A are completely blown away! thanks so much for all your reviews and all :) this chapeter was actually done for a while, but I'm currently in florida and we just got hit by a tropical storm, but thankfully the internets finally back on so here ya go :)

**disclaimer: you recognize it I dont own it**

By the time Kurt and Blaine got back to the Hudmel residence,they still had an hour and a half until Finn got home, giving them some time to talk. Kurt hadn't took his hands off his stomach since the doctor announced his pregnancy. Blaine walked behind his lover, the father of his unbcorn child, and wrapped him up in a huge hug. "Kurt-" Blaine whispered, as if this was a dream and talking to loud might wake them up and they wouldn't be dads anymore "Baby, I." kiss on the ear "love." kiss on the cheek "you" kiss on the lips. Kurt breathed for what felt like the first time since he left the hospital, and then burst into tears. "Blaine we're going to be _dads_..i just, i can't..." "Wait baby, you don't want to get rid of it do you?" Blaine asked, numerous emotion in his voice. "NO! No, ofcourse not Blaine, it's just...wow,you know?" The minute Kurt confirmed he didn't want an abortion, Blaine was relieved, but he was also shocked, yes as Kurt had said, everyone knew of male-pregnancies, this was the 21 century, but they didn't know Kurt could so ya, it was alot to take in. Blaine took Kurt's hand and lead him to his attic room, sitting his boyfriend down on the bed. "Blaine, what are we going to do? How are we going to tell Dad, Carole, Finn, New Directions, anybody?" "Hey, hey Kurt, look at me" Blaine raised the brunnete boys head up "Forget about everyone else for a minute Love, yes we're seniors in high school, and college will be an ass with a kid, but if there's one thing I'm certain of, is that you and I will make it, okay? We've already been through so much shit, but_ you and me_, we always made it, and this isn't going to break us anymore than anything else has, we are strong, and we will make it, ok Love?" He said in the quiet, sweet, loving tone that he used for Kurt, and only Kurt, then kissing him softly, but passionate enough to let Kurt know he meant it. "ok" Kurt whispered against the younger boys lips, and then a huge smile broke out across the brunnetes face Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand from where it was placed on his hip, and brought it up to placed it on his stomach. "It's ours Blaine" and lips still pressed together, the two just burst into joyous laughter, pressing kisses onto one anothers already kissed bruised lips. Until they heard the door open

"You ready for this?" Blaine asked, his breath shaking. "I think so... No, not really. Not at all," Kurt breathed, his hand tightening its grip on Blaine's own," If we're quick I think we can still get out the back door. We ll elope, or-" Blaine caught Kurt's lips between his fingers, stopping his rambling. "Relax, baby. They re your family- _our_ family- and they ll love you and be here for us no matter what, okay?" Kurt nodded, and took another deep breath.  
This was it.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`00`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Burt Hummel was not a man who was easily thrown into a state of shock. He d seen many a thing in his time, including but not limited to coming home and finding his son midway through a rendition of Beyonce's Single Ladies complete with the tight outfit, and another time when he found said son lip-locked with his half-naked boyfriend. But during none of those situations did he feel the sensation of genuine shock . Surprised, maybe. A little (okay, _a lot_) awkward and embarrassed, sure.  
Now, however, as Burt gaped at the two boys in front of him, there was no other adjective for it. He was shocked. "Pregnant?" He repeated, as if needing to say it out loud before it truly sunk in. "Um... yeah". Kurt said quietly, suddenly becoming very interested in tracing patterns on Blaine's hand with his thumb.  
"Oh, honey" Carole cooed from the other side of the table. "This is just-" She got up and moved around the table, arms open," -_lovely_" she finished as she embraced them in a tight, motherly hug. "And I know you re young but we re all here for you, and it couldn't have happened to a stronger couple." Burt seemed to finally snap out of his reverie and spoke up, "Yeah, you ve got plenty of support here with us and of course- wait. Have you guys told Cooper yet?" Blaine blinked, realising that he'd completely forgotten he d have to tell his brother." Uh, no. Not yet." "Well ," Burt continued "You gotta let me be there when you tell him, I can t wait to see this" He finished with a fond smile. Blaine returned his smile, any remaining nerves easily dissipating at the feelings of affection emanating from the older man.  
Finn, meanwhile, still looked dumbstruck. Wait. "So how, like if you re- but there s no- uh.." He trailed off. "Yes, Finn?" Kurt said, eyebrow raised. "But I don t get like, you re a dude so, like, uh... where um... how is?" Kurt rolled his eyes and reached into his satchel, pulling out a set of leaflets he taken from the hospital for just this purpose, and slid them across the table to Finn, who flushed when he saw the titles. "Those'll tell you everything you need to know." Finn s face grew redder as he picked up the leaflets, Thanks, bro. He said as he shuffled out of the kitchen and headed towards his room.  
As Blaine and Kurt took in the fond, accepting smiles of Carole and Burt, they visibly relaxed. "Now we only have to tell our friends" Blaine said quietly. Kurt's hand tightened in his, "Can we..." he paused, turning to his lover and brushing a stray curl back from his face. "Can we just keep it to ourselves for a while? After we tell Coop, I mean. I just... I need some time to adjust to it myself before I can face the New Directions." "Sure, baby. And I'll be right beside when you do decide to tell them." At this, Kurt raised an elegant eyebrow, well aware of the fact that the majority of New Directions did not like Blaine at all, and often warned Kurt against him. "What?" Blaine asked when he saw his boyfriend's speculative look, "Just because they're likely to come at me with pitchforks when we tell them, doesn't mean I m not going to support you." Kurt laughed then, his voice ringing out beautifully, and Blaine thought it was the most wonderful sound he'd ever heard.  
"Don't worry, baby. I'll protect you. And I don't think they'd go after the father of my unborn baby... That still feels weird, saying that ". Kurt giggled and leaned forward to press his lips against Blaine's in a chaste, but emotional-filled kiss." I love you", Blaine whispered. "Love you too" Kurt replied, "Come on, let s go watch a movie or something" he said as he dragged Blaine from the kitchen.  
And so the boys lost themselves in a world of show tunes and elaborate costumes, momentarily removing themselves from the pressures facing them, and from all the stress that was still to come.


	4. Chapter 3

**hey guys! so this one is definetely longer than most (1,312 words!) but it was alot of fun to write :) and you will probably die from fluff over-load :) anyways, i hope you enjoy and thanks SO MUCH for all reviews and alerts both on here and s&c we're both so grateful :) less-than-three Alexx**

Kurt didn't feel like getting up the next day,he was still in shock about the news they had recieved. Burt never entervined when they decided to skip school, unless they miss two days,he makes sure they have a reason, and he never makes one go,and not the boys had great grades and attendance record, so Burt let them choose. "Hey Blaine can you come down here for a sec?" Blaine paled and looked at Kurt, who had passed out again on the bed. Blaine walked down the stairs, meeting the older man at the breakfast table. "You're not just know realizing that I got your son pregnant and deciding to cut my dick off are you?" Blaine asked, thinking back to when Kurt had first introduced Blaine as his boyfriend. Burt chuckled at the nervous boy,before waving him to come take a seat. "No,Blaine,I just wanted to ask you something." "O...kayyy" Blaine said, sitting down at the table "I just wanted to tell you to call Cooper today,and invite him to Friday Night Dinner tonight,okay?" Blaine nodded."Yeah,I was going to anyways,I'd just forgot,trying to talk to Kurt and all." Burt looked at the boy across from him"Blaine...Kurt,he isn't,he dosen't want to get rid of the baby does he?" The oldest Hummel asked skeptically "**NO!,**I mean,no,no we already talked about it.I was scared of the same thing,but no,even though Kurt seems shocked and scared,Kurt wants to keep him/her,we disscused it last night." Blaine said."Good,good" Burt said,getting up and patting the bad-boy's shoulder.

Blaine got back up from his seat,and headed upstairs to his boyfriend and his was in the bathroom sick again,so Blaine grabbed a bottle of water and some pills they got from the doctor yesterday and went into the bathroom."Here sweetheart,take these Dr. Mark said they'll help with the morning sickness." Kurt nodded tiredly and swallowed the pill,gulping the water down afterwards.

"I hate this Blaine." Kurt whispered,cuddling up next to the older boy on the bed. "I'm sorry gorgeous,but it'll be worth it in a few months-" Blaine reached down,pushed Kurt's shirt up,and kissed his slighty potruding stomach "and when we leave the hospital, we'll have something that's completely ours. Something that noone can take from us. We'll have made this beautiful child together,and thats all that matters,it'll all be worth it." Kurt just looked at Blaine. "I love you,so much" he whispered, leaning in to kiss older boy returned the kiss. his hands never leaving the other boys stomach.  
0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

"Hey Blaine!" Cooper's voice traveled down the reciever "Hey Bro,look I gotta ask you something." Blaine asked hesitantly, suddenly nervous at what his brother's reaction might be. "Dammit Blaine, did you get your self locked up again, what did ya do _this_ time?" Cooper asked sternley. "No Coop, I'm at home and I was wondering, well actually Burt and me were wondering if you wanted to come over for Friday Night Dinner tommorow? And you can bring Laura, neither of you have come by for a while, and Kurt and I have some news." "Oh thank god Blaine, I thought I was gonna have to bail your ass out again,but ya sure! Laura is on break from her work for a couple of weeks any ways so ya we'll be there, ya'll aren't announcing your engagment are you?" "Cooper,shh don't say _anything_ and it wasn't an engagment, it was a promise-ring, and no we're not Finn and Rachel,we aren't going to pull that until _after_ we graduate from Mckinley." "Okay,okay I got it Squirt-" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" "-we'll be there Blaine, love you bro." "Ya, love you to bye Coop." "bye Blaine." After hanging up the phone, Blaine walked into the kitchen, turning on the c.d. player hanging from one of the cabinets and started to make breakfast for him and Kurt.  
0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`00`0`0`0`00`0`0`0`0`0`0`00`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`00`0`0`0`0`00`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0` Kurt walked downstairs when he was positive that wouldn't get sick or faint from movement. When he got all the way down, he walked to the kitchen, but stopped at the doorway when he saw his boyfriend dancing and singing while making their breakfast.

_I think you're pretty Without any makeup on I think you're funny _

_When you tell the punchline wrong I knew you got me So you let your walls come down, down_

_Before you met me I was alright, but things Were kinda heavy You brought me to life_

_ Now every February You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's just talk all through the night There's no need to rush We can dance, until we die _

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep_

_ Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real _

_So take a chance and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back_

_When you're around me, Life's like a movie scene I wasn't happy, _

_Until you became my queen I finally found you, My missing puzzle piece I'm complete_

_Let's just talk all through the night There's no need to rush We can dance, _

_until we die You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep _

_Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance_

_ and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing If that's what you need,_

_ In this teenage dream tonight Let you rest your head on me,_

_ If that's what you need, In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, _

_tonight Tonight_

_Yoooouuu You make me feel Like I'm livin' a _

_Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep_

_ Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back_

_And my heart stops When you look at me _

_Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real _

_So take a chance and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing If that's what you need,_

_ In this teenage dream tonight Let you rest your head on me,_

_ If that's what you need, In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight_

Kurt started clapping his hands as his boyfriend finished his immpromptu concert in the Hudmelson kitchen. Blaine spun around, putting a hand to his heart. "Kurt, _don't_ scare me like that" he said, trying to catch his breath. Kurt walked over, placing his lips softly to the other boys, "I'm sorry hun, you were just so good, like always." he whispered. "Yeah?" "Yeah." they kiss one another for a few minutes, lips pressing softly against one anothers until the need for air was greater.

Pulling back Blaine pressed his forehead to the other boy's."Look an eyelash," Blaine whispered, gently picking it up from Kurt's cheek "make a wish, love". Kurt wrapped his arms around the shoter boys waist,closed his eyes,mouthed his wish, then blew the lash of Blaine's finger,pressing their lips together once more,before following him around the kitchen as he put there breakfast together. Noone planned this, noone expected this to happen, but Kurt and Blaine had been through alot of shit in there 18 years of life, and yes this was another bump in the road, but they loved eachother and they would make it, no matter how hard this pregnancy would be on them, on their familys and eachother, it'd be worth it to them when they were holding a child completely their own, a child made out of nothing but love, trust, and hope, that's all they had to give,and it's all they would.

**i created a tumblr blog for eyelash wishes on my tumblr (youareperfecttomycandles) the url for it is (dot)tumblr(dot)com/url(?) so go check it out!**

**disclaimer:i dont own glee or boyce avenue's teenage dream **

**love Alexx and Ax**


	5. Chapter 4

**hey everyone! Happy LGBT pride month :) ok so here's the next chapter, by me and A, R&R hope you enjoy ;)**

Blaine wrapped the towel around his waist as he got out of the shower,and walked into Kurt and his room. Kurt was laying on their bed, already dressed from his shower. He was wearing Blaine's yellow skinny jeans and a loose white tshirt. He looked up when he heard Blaine walk out, and carefully got off the bed, walking over to his lover.

Kurt hugged the shorter boy, ignoring the fact that water was seeping into his shirt. Blaine pulled back just a bit,placing his forehead against Kurt's. "Hi" Blaine whispered. "Hi, you have water on your eyelashes" Kurt whispered back sleepily, procceeding to kiss his boyfriends eyes, the water from Blaine's eyes catching onto his lips, licking them off. "Were you napping?" "Yeah just while you were in the shower, I didn't get alot of sleep tonight, everything still sinking in, yaknow?" Blaine nodded. He held his boyfriend close for a few seconds, before realizing that he should probably get dressed and released him.

"Go lay back down for a while, we still have a half an hour until Coop and Laura get here, I'll wake you up fiteen minutes before seven so you can redo your hair love." Blaine held the other boys neck, kissing him softly and lovingly, before picking him up and carrying him to the bed and laying him down, then continueing to get dressed.

About twenty minutes before Cooper was supposed to arrive,Blaine kneeled down to wake Kurt up."Sweetheart, sweetlove wake up please, Coop and Laur wil be here soon." Kurt stirred, sleeply sitting up and rubbing his eyes, looking so much himself like a young child, Blaine just had to kiss him in adoration. "Get up sweetlove." Blaine repeated, helping the other boy up. Kurt stood up for a second before his eyes shot open and he ran/stumbled into the bathroom, retching into the toilet bowel. Blaine looked at his love with pain in his eyes before filling the glass on the sink and filled it up, grabbing the pills off the counter and sitting next to him. Blaine helped the other boy calm down after he finished throwing up, brushing his bangs back, and giving him the pill and glass of water. "Here sweetlove." Blaine said softly. Kurt swallowed the pill,cleaned up the mess, and brushed his teeth to rid of the taste.

Blaine had gone to sit on the bed,watching Kurt with a soft smile on his face. Kurt just stared at Blaine while doing his hair. Kurt sighed and sprayed some hairspray onto his bangs. He wasn't going to say anything to Blaine, because the poor boy was already nervous enough over what his brothers reaction might be, but he was secretely nervous too. Besides Burt Carole and him, Cooper was the only real family Blaine had, and the only blood-related family member at that. He didn't want the only family Blaine had to leave him, just like the rest of them had.

Blaine was nervous because of Laura. His brothers girlfriend wasn't homophobic, far from it actually, she was bi herself. The problem was, she was very against teen pregnancies. Her own sister had gotten pregnant at fifteen and was now struggling to live off pay check to pay check in Oregan. He wasn't sure if she'd understand that they honestly had no way of knowing this could possibly happen. Sure they weren't technically teens, they both were eighteen, but the point was, they were both living at home and in high school. But he didn't say anything Kurt, his poor boyfriend already had enough on his plate with his ordeal, he didn't need to stress over his boyfriends emotions.

A knock on their bedroom door brought both boys out of their state of minds. Finn popped his head in the doorway,hands covering his eyea (which he'd started doing after one too many times walking in on them in..._compromising_ positions) "Is the view clear?" He asked. Both boys rolled their eyes, Kurt replying " Yes dumbass, must you do that everytime?" "Yes,after last time I walked in on you two, YES" Blaine chucked his dirty shirt at the big lugs face. "Anyways, Cooper and his new girlfriend are here." "Wait...new girlfriend, it's not Laura?" "No, some black haired chick." Kurt looked at Blaine, fear and shock in his eyes. This wasn't how you wanted to be introduced to you brother/practically brother-in-laws new twined their fingers togther, squeezing and walking down stairs. Reaching the last step, the boys heard Cooper and Burt's booming voice coming from the kitchen. Kurt turned to Blaine, taking his other hand and twining them too." Remember,Blaine, no matter what happens tonight, just remember that I love you, and we will make it through this. We have before, and we will know, okay," Kurt placed their hands on his stomach "you and me, we've been together far to long as friends, boyfriends, _lovers_, to let anyone else get between us because of their opinions. I know Coop won't care, and so do you, we _will_ make it through this, okay?" Blaine nodded then leaning into kiss his boyfriend.

As it turned out, Cooper s new girlfriend, Ashley, was pretty cool. She was intelligent, funny, quick-witted and more than a match for Coop. She was into fashion enough that she could easily converse with Kurt about almost any designer, and she bonded with Blaine over piercings, having both tongue and eyebrow piercings herself.

After dinner the boys felt confident that she wouldn't be judgemental or nasty about the whole pregnancy thing, and after a few encouraging looks from both Burt and Carole, they decided they should tell Coop. When the desert dishes had been cleared away and everyone sat around the table minus Finn, who had went over to Puck s for some type of gaming marathon-  
nursing cups of coffee and chatting idly, Blaine cleared his throat loudly.

"Um, Coop there s something I- no we," He reached over and grasped Kurt s hand tight in his own, "need to tell you." Cooper looked at his little brother, eyebrows raised but still smiling. "Shoot, kiddo. Though I bet I can guess-" the older Anderson said, a teasing tone creeping into his voice.  
"I seriously doubt it." Blaine deadpanned.  
Cooper ignored him," You've popped the question haven t you? Damn Blainers, you always were such a romantic, somehow I knew you d end up marrying your high school sweetheart-" "Cooper, it s not-"

"But of course, there can only really be one explanation as why anyone would get married so young" He continued, turning to Ashley, who s wearing a matching smile, and leans over to her, whispering dramatically and still loud enough for everyone to hear, "He must ve knocked up Porcelain."

Burt, who had just taken a rather large gulp of coffee, nearly dropped his mug as he did an impressive spittake and started laughing hysterically. Carole giggled quietly to herself and she got some kitchen towels to clean up Burt s mess, Kurt looked down at the table as he felt the heat rise in his cheeks, and Blaine s jaw dropped. Ashley looked at them all, confused. Then a small grin slowly crept across her features as she caught on. Cooper just continued to stare at Blaine,  
not yet fully understanding the reaction his comment had gotten.  
Burt laughter quietened to a soft chortle, and he was once again able to speak. That was golden. Better than I imagined. I m sure you boys can handle the rest, Carole and I will be in the other room if you need us.

When the two couples were alone in the kitchen, Cooper tried to speak once more.  
"Wait, hang on. I don t- what was that?"

Ashley reached up and pushed a loose strand of Coop s hair back from his forehead. "Take as long as you need, baby" she said, giving a wink to the two younger boys, a soft smile still spread across her face.  
About 15 seconds later, Coop s head shot up, his eyes wide and his jaw slack. He looked at Blaine,  
then at Kurt, then back to Blaine, and finally landed his gaze on Kurt.  
"So, you re..?" He trailed off, quirking a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Kurt s small, almost-nod was all the affirmation he needed. "Holy shit." He breathed, his grip tightening around Ashley s fingers. "I think I need a minute to, you know, process this. Wow."

"That s what we said." Blaine smiled, glad that his brother seemed to be taking news not too badly.  
Ashley, who wasn t as lost for words as her boyfriend, spoke up then, "Congratulations, guys. That s so cool. You mean, you re not weirded out by this? By us?" Kurt asked her cautiously.  
Ashley rolled her eyes, "Hell, no. This is awesome." Kurt was slightly taken aback by her overly enthusiastic response.

"Did I forget to mention earlier that I just graduated Med School? I just started at Lima Memorial, I specialise in Gynaecology and Neo-natal care." Blaine and Kurt wore matching shocked expressions. "So yeah, this is actually really interesting for me." She reached across the table and grabbed Kurt s other hand in hers. "You have to keep me updated,_tell me everything."_

As Kurt and Ashley started discussing morning sickness and cravings an various other pregnancy related topics, Blaine looked back at his older brother, who was still wearing a shell-shocked expression. "You okay, Coop?" "Yeah. Just... it s a surprise, you know?" Blaine laughed at that.  
"Yeah, it was a surprise for us too." Cooper laughed and gave his little brother a pat on the back, "Well, you know what this means?" "What?" "I get to be cool Uncle Coop. This is gonna be fun" He smiles. "But seriously, me and Ash are here for you guys, whatever you need." "Thanks Coop. You re a good brother." "You know it."

Later that night, after Cooper and Ashley had left, Kurt and Blaine were finishing tidying up the kitchen, giving Carole a well-earned break. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind, leaning down to press a soft kiss into the crook of his boyfriend s neck.

"That wasn t so bad. And Ashley seems really nice. It ll be good to have a doctor around." Blaine smiled, turning in his boyfriend s arms and pressing their lips together in a short but passionate kiss. "See? Maybe telling your friends won t be so bad afterall."

"Maybe not."Kurt replied, and leaned in to gave the father of child a longer, and much more lust-filled kiss. "Come on, let s go to bed."

**Hey guys, so this is just a repost-I got a review telling me that there weren't quotation marks through half of the story and i am SO sorry about that, my mom and me were kind of going at it again while i was updating this,so i didn't realize,anyways, I re-edited it and know im re-posting it :) kk love, Alexx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; you see it i dont own it! **

**warning; this chapter has a _fleeting_ mention of self harm, none of the characters do it or think about it, but its a blink and you'll miss it mention at the end,kk enjoy!**

Kurt was still drifting between wake and sleep when Blaine had woke up Saturday morning. He stayed next to his lover, watching him sleep, and then softly caressing his face, trying not to wake the other boy. He watched as Kurt's eyelash's fluttered against his cheeks and pressed a feather light kiss to the boys head, snuggling in closer to him. "I'm not asleep stupid" Kurt muttered, scaring Blaine, who prompteley fell off the bed. Kurt burst out laughing, as he watched the other boy fight the sheets from around his legs. When he finally got them undone, he climed back into the bed, pressing his thumb into the heel of Kurt's foot, where the boy was most sensitive, and laughed when his boyfriend jumped. "Bitch" he muttered, Blaine just smiled and replied "You are the one who laughed at me when I feel off." Kurt just stuck his tongue out.

"So what do you want to do today? I mean we didn't really plan anything." Blaine asked, snuggling back up to his boyfriend, placing kisses on his threaded his finger through Blaine's hair as the other boy continuesly pressed kisses and nuzzled his stomach, "I'm not sure, I just thought, we have the house to ourselves today,both Dad and Carole are at work and Finn's at Rachel's or Quinn's, whoever he's dating know. I figuered we could just geek out, have a Big Bang Theory marathon and pizza, vegan ofcourse." Blaine nodded. "Sure, and maybe, have a little fun with...something else,too" He whispered in Kurt's ear, licking the outer shell. Kurt shivered underneath him and bit back a moan, "Blaine, I'm i/pregnant/i, I'm not doing that with our baby in me." Blaine pouted, so Kurt brought him into a long, sweet, sloppy kiss. Blaine sighed, pulling back and kissing his forehead, then got up to put in the Season C.D for The Big Bang, and left to get a drink.

Kurt just smiled as he watched his boyfriend move around their room, thinking about the fact that in six months the two of them would be heading to New York, where they'd have _their_ own apartment, _their_ own kitchen , _and_ a son or daughter! He giggled gidily, before stopping from feeling lightheaded, he headed to the bathroom. If he thought he hated morning sickness, he really hated how much you had to use the restroom. When he finally left the bathroom, still wiping his hands on his shirt, far too exhausted to worry about it, he looked at the calender. A big red circle was covering todays date, and another smile grew on his face. _**3 months**_ ,he thought, and then layed back down, rubbing his stomach and singing softly under his breath to the baby.

Blaine poked his head in the door and looked at his boyfriend. "Hey sweetlove, what do you want for breakfast?" Kurt thought for a minute and answered with "Bring me the jar of pickles and Nutella please?" Blaine looked at him with a confused/ shocked look on his face "What?" "That's like a pregnancy thing right?" "Yeah I think so." "Okay." and Blaine walked back down to the kitchen shaking his head, laughing. Fifteen minutes later, he returned with a tray of food. Blaine pressed play on the t.v and handed Kurt the jars, sitting next to him ans biting into his sandwich. He watched Kurt take a pickle slice and dip it into the Nutella. Kurt looked at him, a confused expression on his face, "What?" "Is that good?" Blaine asked stuck his tongue out, and nodded yes, offering a bite to Blaine. "No, hun I think I'm good" Blaine laughed, Kurt just flipped him off and turned back to the t.v.

When both boys finished eating, Blaine moved their stuff over to the coffee table. "Blaine, can you get my pill? I'm feeling a bit sick." Kurt asked, turning a light green. Blaine nodded, kissing the other boys cheek, before getting up and heading to their drawers. He opened the top drawer, reaching for the pill bottle, and noticed the box of crayola markers, so he pulled them out too. "Here you go," he handed the pill to Kurt, who quickly took a pill, knocking it back witha gulp of his water, "when did you get these?" He asked, waving the marker box in the air. "Oh, when Finn brought my work home yesterday, wanted us to draw a cover-poster for the book The Giver so I had Finn buy me some markers so I could work on it...what?" Kurt asked, slightly nervous over the mischevious look on his boyfriends face. "Can i draw on your stomach?" BLaine asked, looking much like a puppy himself. "What? No what kind of question is that?" Kurt half laughed/ half stuttered. Blaine looked at him "Well, when Mom was pregnant with me she let Cooper color stuff on her stomach, apparently something her and Aunt Courtney did when Grammy was pregnant with Uncle Bo, and I always said that if Mom had ever gotten pregnant again, I'd draw on her stomach. It's just a tradition we have

"When Mamma and Dad died i swore to myself that if we ever got a surrogate, if we adopted a girl and she got pregnant, or if Sanny ever got herself knocked up," Kurt and Blaine snickered at that "I'd do it to them, you know,like Mamma wanted us too." Kurt looked at his boyfriends face, the look on his face, as he remembered his mother and father, who died in a crash when he was fourteen. Kurt sighed and raised his shirt up so that it was resting right above his ery slight baby bump, "Have fun, but you're cleaning it up when you're done." Blaine squealed- actually _squelaed_ and opened up the marker box.

``0``0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0``0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`00`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`00`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`00`0`0`0`00`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Kurt had zoned out at some point, the pregnancy causing him to be exhausted constantly, but when he woke up he felt a soft felt-like touch going down his stomach. "How long was I out?" he asked, voice thick from sleep. Blaine didn't look up from his stomach, were he continued his work, "about thirty minutes, you're tired. I'm almost...done." He says, tounge poking out as he finished swirling the last line on his drawing. "Wanna look?" He asks with a smile on his face. He helped Kurt up off the bed and lead him to the full length mirror.

He had doodled the word courage over Kurt's navel in numerous colors, he'd drawn Kurt and his names in bubble letters with Daddy and Papa next to them. But what really stood out was the poem from Kurt's favorite book written in perfect penmenship down and across his stomach,

_Once on a yellow piece of paper with green lines he wrote a poem_

_And he called it "Chops" because that was the name of his dog_

_And that's what it was all about And his teacher gave him an A and a gold star_

_And his mother hung it on the kitchen door and read it to his aunts That was the year_

_Father Tracy took all the kids to the zoo And he let them sing on the bus And his little sister was_

_born with tiny toenails and no hair And his mother and father kissed a lot_

_And the girl around the corner sent him a Valentine signed with a row of X's and he had to ask his father what the X's meant And his father always tucked him in bed at night And was always there to do it Once on a piece of white paper with blue_

_lines he wrote a poem And he called it "Autumn" because that was the name of the season And that's what it was all about And his teacher_

_gave him an A and asked him to write more clearly And his mother never hung it on the kitchen door because of its new paint And the kids_

_told him that Father Tracy smoked cigars And left butts on the pews And sometimes they would burn holes That was the_

_year his sister got glasses with thick lenses and black frames And the girl around the corner laughed when he asked her to go see Santa Claus_

_And the kids told him why his mother and father kissed a lot And his father never tucked him in bed at night And his father got mad when he cried for him_

_to do it. Once on a paper torn from his notebook he wrote a poem And he called it "Innocence: A Question" because that was_

_the question about his girl And that's what it was all about And his professor gave him an A and a strange steady look_

_And his mother never hung it on the kitchen door because he never showed her _

_That was the year that Father Tracy died And he forgot how the end of the Apostle's Creed went _

_And he caught his sister making out on the back porch _

_And his mother and father never kissed or even talked And the girl around the corner wore too much makeup_

_ That made him cough when he kissed her but he kissed her anyway because that was the thing to do_

_And at three a.m. he tucked himself into bed his father snoring soundly That's why on the back of a brown paper bag he tried another poem_

_And he called it "Absolutely Nothing" Because that's what it was really all about And he gave himself an A and a slash on each damned wrist_

_And he hung it on the bathroom door because this time he didn't think he could reach the kitchen_

The poem was far to dark to be written on ones pregnant stomach, but the story behind the poem and them meant so much more to them, and he smiled at

Blaine and kissed him, smiling again at the thougth that in a few months they'd be FATHER'S. He reached out his hand and let their fingers entertwine when they met, swinging them as they walked back to their bed, laying down, and finally paying attention to the t.v show they'd abonded a few hours ago.

**A/N hey guys! so the latest installment :) what'd you think? i have a little contest for you. they first reviewer to tell me what book the poems from, i'll write any oneshot you want (aslong as its not smut, i'm fourteen, can't write smut, never even been kissed lol). Read and Review guys, love yall!**

** -Alexx**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**hey guys,sorry this isn't a chapter,as far as i can tell you right know ,this story is on a hiatus, i dont know when the next chapter will be up, but im working on an individual story called**_ I guess im not the superhero Today_**,but um,yeah check it out. anyways, ill be on vacation ths next week so if its ready to be uploaded it will be as soon as i get back**. **with love Alexx**


End file.
